No You Don't!
by Aertial
Summary: #Entrance exam for DA. Information can be found inside. This is the untouched work of the 10 year old Aertial.# Somehow, Natsume thinks that a scared Mikan is better than a heartbroken one. Can he get even more idiotic? Oh yes, he can.


**READ: **

Firstly, I'd like to _stress _that **THIS IS NOT MY CURRENT WRITING STANDARD. **I'm not amazing, but not this horrible. **This is the _untouched_ work of the 10 year old Aertial, **as you can see from the poor quality.** Even the summary and title was written by the 10 year old me. **

Secondly, consider this as **your entrance exam for DA.** (Link to _The Revolution_, a forum, is on my profile. Visit it for more information.) **Concrit it as well as you can.** Feel free to insult it, but do _not _use vulgarities. If you can concrit amazingly well, you will be considered for DA.

Thirdly,_ this will not be updated_, even though it isn't complete.

* * *

><p>One summer day in June, a certain brunette woke up with a smile on her face. She quickly brushed her teeth and bathed. Mikan put on the pink dress she had prepared last night. Feeling the satin slither down her skin, she combed her hair exactly 100 times before carefully braiding it. She applied a tinge of make-up onto her face before lathering some olive oil onto her bare arms and legs. Everything had to be perfect. This was the big day after all. The day she had been anticipating for the past two weeks.<p>

It was their one-year anniversary.

She grabbed the box sitting on her dresser, making sure the delicate ribbon was tied perfectly. Her mind wondered off and she tried to imagine what Natsume will give her. She hoped with all her heart that it'll be a pair of earrings. After all, she had just gotten her ears pierced and she wanted to know if Natsume had noticed it.

Mikan hopped down to breakfast, holding the box tightly. She burst into the breakfast hall with a gigantic smile on her face. Her skin literally shone as she skipped towards Natsume.

"You go, girl!" Anna muttered under her breath.

She hid her box behind her back and said cheerfully, "Natsume, guess what day it is today!"

"Wednesday. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave," Natsume said abruptly before standing up and striding out of the hall. Ruka shot Mikan an apologetic look before he ran after Natsume.

With a loud thud, the box crashed onto the floor. The hours spent on his present shattered into a tiny million pieces just like Mikan's heart. A strangled scream escaped her lips. Mikan just stood there, staring at the broken present dumbly. Her brains refused to work.

Hotaru stood up with determination and marched over. At the soft caress of Hotaru's hands, Mikan snapped back to reality.

"Leave me alone!" Mikan barked before kicking the box onto Natsume's vacated seat. Turning on her heels, she left the hall.

~0o0o0o~

"Mikan, open the door!" Hotaru's voice rang out. Stuffing her head under her pillows, Mikan tried to block out her best friend's voice.

Hotaru knocked on the door again, shouting Mikan's name. A muffled voice called out, "Go away. I want to be alone."

A scary look appeared on Hotaru's face. Natsume was going down.

_~0o0o0o0~_

Hotaru dug out his invention #441, the multi-key which could open any lock. She inserted it into Natsume's doorknob and his door opened with a satisfying click.

"You have seven seconds to explain your horrendous behavior before I kill you," she threatened as she stepped in.

The sight that greeted her was definitely unexpected, but Hotaru managed to keep her face passive. There were multiple cuts on his limbs and face. Blood was gushing out from a red gash on his cheek. A bandage was covering one of his crimson orbs. The other glared at Hotaru furiously. Ignoring the dirty look, Hotaru walked over and pulled Natsume up.

"Are you crazy? Can't you see the state I'm in?" Natsume growled.

"We'll get you fixed up. I'm sure Mikan will want to see this," Hotaru replied coolly.

"No!" Natsume shook her hand off. "What will she think when she sees me like this? She's going to be scared of me. I don't want that to happen; why can't you understand, Imai?"

"Oh I understand perfectly. Unlike you, I have the brains to know that Mikan wouldn't be scared of you." Hotaru grabbed Natsume again and dragged him across the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>I still can't believe how horrible I once was.<br>**


End file.
